


Не могу сказать "Прощай"

by Jordano



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordano/pseuds/Jordano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почему сожгли Хейлов? Почему Виктория выбрала самоубийство, даже не попытавшись бороться? Что же на самом деле произошло до и во время пожара?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не могу сказать "Прощай"

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшое АУ в отношении хронологии.

Когда Кейт проснулась, утро уже почти закончилось, а все занятые обитатели дома его покинули: Эллисон отправилась в школу, а Крис смотреть на место ночного происшествия и разговаривать на эту тему с остальными охотниками. По-хорошему и ей следовало бы поехать, но, во-первых, с кем нужно, она успеет поговорить и так, а во-вторых, Кейт слишком хотелось остаться в доме, где не будет ни брата, ни племянницы.  
Накануне недовольный Крис велел ей идти спать и заявил, что уже слишком поздно разговаривать, да и с утра ей не стоит хвататься за все сразу, лучше он сам соберет улики и проинформирует своих людей обо всем, о чем нужно, она же решила не затевать скандал на ровном месте, умиротворив брата признанием его мужественности и права решать в мелочах, тем более что это идеально соответствовало и ее собственным планам. Дело, которым она собиралась заниматься, не нуждалось в его активном участии, а разговор, который она планировала – в его присутствии.  
Приведя себя в порядок, Кейт спустилась вниз и вошла в гостиную.  
\- Зачем ты приехала?  
А вот и теплый прием. Но, собственно, другого она и не ожидала.  
Остановившись в дверях, Кейт нарочито удивленно приподняла бровь и развела руками:  
\- Что, я уже не могу приехать в гости к любимому брату и его милой семье? Или так у вас теперь встречают гостей? Это местная мода?  
Но на Викторию представление не подействовало. Так и не разъединив руки, сложенные на груди, она почти сквозь зубы повторила:  
\- Я еще раз спрашиваю: зачем ты приехала? И прекрати паясничать.  
Мгновенно растеряв весь шутливо-добродушный вид, Кейт оскалилась:  
\- Соскучилась. Стала забывать твой вкус. Захотела женской ласки. Поможешь? У Криса дела, Эллисон в школе, дома никого. Вспомним старые добрые времена?  
С каждым словом она делала шаг вперед так, что в итоге оказалась вплотную к Виктории и, ухмыльнувшись, демонстративно облизала губы, подалась вперед и почти уже поцеловала. Однако до этого позволявшая, Виктория в последний момент вдруг оттолкнула Кейт с такой силой, что та, не удержав равновесие, плюхнулась на диван.  
\- Я сказала, прекрати паясничать.  
На секунду застыв и, кажется, едва подавив желание сгруппироваться для броска, Кейт однако быстро расслабилась и, обмякнув, стекла по спинке вниз:  
\- Ты же знаешь, что любая другая расплатилась бы за такие вещи по полной?  
Однако Виктория только отмахнулась. Отойдя на пару шагов, она остановилась у камина и требовательно посмотрела на Кейт.  
\- Какого черта ты приехала именно сейчас?  
\- Того черта, который убил у вас кучу народа и которого вы никак не можете поймать. Крис звонил мне. У вас тут альфа, одиночка. И он тут не случайно. Он не пришлый.  
\- Крис не звал тебя. Какое тебе дело до этого альфы?  
\- Ты отлично это знаешь.  
\- Тем больше у тебя причин держаться от Бейкон Хиллс подальше. Возвращайся в Лос-Анджелес, завтра же. Я смогу вырваться к тебе через пару недель, одна. Обещаю, это будут не только выходные. Езжай прямо сейчас, Крису я объясню сама. Иди, собирайся, - и Виктория кивнула на лестницу наверх.  
В ответ Кейт только расхохоталась:  
\- Вики, ну, конечно, я уеду! Я кинула все дела и пять часов крутила баранку сугубо для того, чтобы бросить взгляд на твои скрытые одеждой прелести, сказать «Привет» братику и племяшке и ехать обратно! Не неси чушь! Я уже заявила о себе, а завтра пойду посмотрю, что там происходит в доме Хейлов. Пора потыкать палкой в это осиное гнездо, пусть пожужжат, а я послушаю.  
\- Зачем? – губы Виктории сложились в тонкую линию, как и всегда, когда она злилась, но старалась держать себя в руках. – Это просто сбесившийся оборотень. Мы разберемся сами.  
\- Ты уже однажды разобралась. Поэтому теперь с этим разбираюсь я.  
Наверное, этого говорить не стоило – Кейт давно научилась хорошо чувствовать ту грань, после которой Виктория приходила в ярость, хотя она могла долго не выражаться ничем, кроме поджатых губ и изменившихся глаз, – но обида накатила слишком сильно, да и они сами чересчур отвыкли держать себя в руках друг с другом, посносив все границы где осознанно, а где просто рикошетом.  
Дернувшись, как от удара, Виктория стиснула зубы, а потом тихо и нарочито четко произнесла:  
\- Тебя никто об этом не просил! – и Кейт не выдержала:  
\- Ты идиотка или прикидываешься?! Отец отдал бы тебя под трибунал, если бы узнал! И тебя пристрелили бы, как бешеную собаку, свои же! А меня он прикрыл бы любой ценой, и я это знала!  
Виктория дернула плечом:  
\- Я была беременна. Никто тогда не знал, что все закончится выкидышем.  
Кейт презрительно скривилась:  
\- Тебе бы дали время родить, а ребенка просто забрали. Отец был бы счастлив – и ты это отлично знаешь.  
\- Я не просила тебя.  
Злость схлынула так же быстро, как вспыхнула – какой смысл, она уже давно не девчонка и все решения принимает сама.  
\- Тебе и не нужно было. И сейчас не нужно – это моя забота. Просто не мешай. Пожалуйста. Я знаю, что я делаю.  
Несколько секунд женщины пристально смотрели друг на друга, а потом в глазах Виктории едва заметно мелькнуло что-то новое, и Кейт почувствовала, как отпускает внутри, и даже почти улыбнулась, когда зазвонил телефон. Как и всегда, Виктория подобралась мгновенно – спокойная и уверенная в себе миссис Арджент, жена, мать и глава клана.  
\- Да? Да, Крис, да, мы тут. Что посмотреть? Сейчас? А. Ладно, хорошо. Иду.  
И, не отнимая трубку от уха, Виктория принялась что-то искать в ноубтуке. Будь в их гостиной дверь, Кейт хлопнула бы ею от души, но даже это оказалось недоступно, а из обиженного топота по лестнице она все-таки выросла слишком давно. И, раз уж личное не сложилось, пришлось заняться охотничьим.  
Однако день не прошел впустую: вечер с ужином и милым мальчиком Скоттом оказался на удивление хорош – ярость Виктории буквально вилась облаком вокруг, доставляя удовольствия едва ли не больше, чем доставили бы прикосновения. Ухмыляясь, Кейт вошла в свою комнату, отлично зная, что Виктория идет за ней.  
\- Мне не нравится, как ты на него смотрела.  
Развернувшись и красиво упав на кровать спиной, она проследила, как Виктория заперла дверь и остановилась, сложив руки на груди своим любимым жестом и опершись о стену. По телу побежали мурашки, щекотными ручейками скатываясь по плечам, дразня напрягшиеся соски, соединяясь в солнечном сплетении и теплой волной скатываясь в низ живота – за все проведенное в доме время Кейт так и не сумела даже прикоснуться к Виктории и теперь не могла думать толком ни о чем, кроме секса.  
\- А как я на него смотрела? – нарочито удивилась она, приподнявшись на локтях и пожав плечами так, что топ натянулся, отчетливо обрисовав грудь с торчащими сосками. – Милый мальчик, симпатичный, юный. И, кажется, до умопомрачения влюблен в Эллисон. Но, судя по всему, не очень опытный. Как бы он не разочаровал нашу девочку. Как ты думаешь, может быть, мне поучить его – сугубо ради Эллисон и ее будущего удовольствия?  
\- Попробуй, и увидишь, что будет.  
Несмотря на весь свой тщательно поддерживаемый вид домохозяйки и светской дамы, Виктория была охотницей и главой охотничьего клана – она умела быть быстрой и жесткой, когда хотела, а Кейт сделала все, что могла, чтобы она захотела: несколько стремительных движений, и Виктория уже стояла над ней на постели, сжимая пальцами горло – не мешая дышать, но ощутимо это усложняя, намекая, показывая.  
\- Ты знаешь, что я могу. Не нужно так рисковать. Пока прошу.  
И Кейт сломалась – как и каждый раз, в одном и том же месте, уже привычно и гораздо быстрее.  
Хрипло выдохнув, она подалась навстречу, преодолевая давление ладони на шее, и, задержав губы в паре миллиметров от губ Виктории, хрипло прошептала:  
\- Трахни меня. Пожалуйста. Не могу больше. Давай. Быстро, никто не заметит. Пожалуйста. Вик. Соскучилась. Не могу без тебя.  
Ей хватило десяти минут – в одежде, без единого поцелуя и с рукой на горле. А когда, отдышавшись, Кейт потянулась к Виктории обнять, та невозмутимо отстранилась, и одновременно за дверью прозвучало:  
\- Виктория, ты где? Ты мне нужна.  
\- Иду, - ответила она, открывая дверь, и, даже не оглянувшись, вышла.  
Но это не первый раз, и Кейт почти не почувствовала обиду.  
Тем более что половину следующего дня, пока Эллисон в школе, а Крис уехал по неотложным и не связанным с оборотнями делам, они с Викторией все-таки провели в постели – в настоящей, со свежим бельем, где можно заниматься любовью медленно, а потом просто лежать нагими на простынях, лениво ласкать друг друга и говорить о чем угодно.  
Вот только этот момент Кейт испортила сама, слишком расслабившись.  
\- Ненавижу этот город. Всеми фибрами души ненавижу. Зачем вы вернулись? Зачем все это? С того пожара все пошло наперекосяк! Ну, зачем ты это сделала?!...  
Она не хотела слышать ответ, она его и так знала – просто эмоций оказалось слишком много, и промолчать не получилось, но Виктория то ли не поняла это, то ли не захотела понять.  
\- Не нужно было меня провоцировать.  
Ничего нового, Кейт почти привыкла к этой фразе, но тут сказалось долгое напряжение – она сорвалась:  
\- О, да! Как я посмела тогда переспать с кем-то, кроме тебя, и не скрывать это?! Ты же всего лишь сперва трахнула меня, когда мне было пятнадцать, потом три года пудрила мозги рассказами, что живешь с Крисом только ради дочери и всякими «Нам нельзя признаваться, подожди немного», потом сбагрила в колледж, пообещав «После первого курса», а когда я прилетела домой вся такая радостная и готовая признаваться и драться с каждым, кто косо на тебя посмотрит, ты всего лишь обрадовала меня новостью, что у вас все наладилось! Но это ничего, мы же так или иначе были одной семьей! А потом, когда я сказала, что больше так не могу и хватит, ты снова придумала сказку про развод! А я опять повелась, как дура, я ждала! Еще почти год ждала! И что?! Ты приготовила сюрприз к моему очередному приезду – объявила, что снова беременна и родишь счастливому мужу еще одного ребенка! И как же после всего этого я, неблагодарная сука, посмела тебя предать?!  
\- Кейт, тебе не нужно было спать с Хейлом и демонстрировать это мне. Я ведь предупреждала тебя.  
\- А тебе не нужно было жечь их! – почти взвизгнула Кейт, теряя контроль над собой, и сама же замерла, услышав, как звучит ее голос.  
Она все это отлично знала: ей не нужно было играть в малолетку, не нужно было вешаться на Дерека Хейла и тащить его в постель, разводя на грубость и наслаждаясь не сексом, а оставляемыми следами и мыслью о том, как об этом узнает Виктория, не нужно было, как в дурном любовном романе, хвастаться перед братом и его женой засосами и рассказывать им, как горяч ее новый парень. Ее оправдывало только одно – то, что ей было девятнадцать, она была влюблена, зла и думала, что фраза «Ты моя» автоматически теряет свой смысл, если сказавшая ее вовсе не планирует расторгать брак с твоим братом и собирается родить ему еще одного ребенка. А еще то, что Кейт ни разу не видела Викторию в бешенстве и не знала, что оно не заканчивается, пока та не достигнет цели, которую поставила. Как тогда, когда поздно ночью вошла в ее комнату, принеся на себе запах гари, и, не говоря ни слова, кинула ей на одеяло обугленный кусок деревянной рейки.  
В чем дело, до Кейт дошло только утром, когда весь город возбужденно обсуждал новость о пожаре в доме Хейлов и количество жертв. Виктория не отрицала. «Не нужно было меня провоцировать, Кейт».  
«Ты убила их в обход Кодекса?! И людей?! Виктория?!»  
«Ты должна была понять определенные вещи, Кейт. Надеюсь, теперь ты их поняла».  
«Господи боже… Расскажи мне, что ты сделала».  
Они говорили долго. Кейт нужно было знать – что, как, когда. Она только думала, запрещая себе чувствовать, потому что времени ни на что, кроме холодного просчета вариантов, не оставалось. Но, стараясь изо всех сил, едва не пропустила самую главную деталь.  
«Где твой кулон? Мой подарок, наш герб. Ты не сняла его, когда я… После всего. Ты носила его постоянно. Где он сейчас?»  
«Я не знаю. Наверное, я потеряла его там».  
И последняя деталь встала на место. Подарок был недавним – Кейт прислала Виктории свою цепочку с кулоном-гербом, соскучившись и поддавшись романтической глупости, с месяц назад, когда еще не знала о ребенке и не было никакого Дерека. А до этого носила его сама – часто и на видном месте.  
Принять решение стоило определенного труда, но это были бессмысленные терзания, потому что настоящего другого выхода Кейт не видела. И она пошла к отцу признаваться в тот же день.  
Тогда он впервые ударил ее – пощечина была такой силы, что у нее распухла одна сторона лица, а щека оказалась рассечена отцовским перстнем. И Джерард даже не подошел посмотреть, что с ней, когда струйка крови дотекла до подбородка. Просто велел убираться вон. И еще почти три месяца они не разговаривали – сталкиваясь с Кейт, он делал вид, что не видит ее.  
Однако ее расчет оправдался, и больше о настоящих или представленных ею такими событиях никто не узнал, даже Крис. Полиция закрыла дело, на обгорелый остов дома никто не позарился, Дерек и его сестра куда-то исчезли из города, а Кейт… А Кейт поняла, что уже все для себя выбрала, только когда нашла время и силы подумать об этом.  
И вот теперь она снова была здесь – в Бейкон Хиллс, куда ее братец решил вернуться и где совершенно не случайно объявился какой-то бешеный альфа. И она собиралась привлечь к себе как можно больше внимания, найти его, поймав на живца или как-то иначе, как выйдет, и уничтожить – его и всех связанных с ним оборотней, потому что в городе, где собирается остаться Виктория с дочерью, не должно быть никого, кровно ненавидящего Арджентов, по крайней мере, пока Кейт жива и способна что-то делать.


End file.
